


A Suspicious Glass of Water

by GreatComet1812



Series: Henry Stein Studios AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Past Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatComet1812/pseuds/GreatComet1812
Summary: A side story featuring Grant Cohen and Shawn Flynn. Timeline wise compared to the main story, this happens between the point Henry frees everyone and the point the main story actually begins, one year later.Shawn and Grant go on a date to the bar. Everything is going smoothly until Grant suddenly grows paranoid after analyzing his glass of water.
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Shawn Flynn
Series: Henry Stein Studios AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A Suspicious Glass of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning:  
> Trauma  
> PTSD  
> Mentions of past abuse  
> Attempted kidnapping

Shawn and Grant had been dating for nearly a month, and while that may sound like a short time, the two had already learned many different things about each other in the time they’d been together. It was helpful that they had been friends for a long time before, but now they truly felt closer than they ever had been. Close enough to tell each other pretty much anything, which just helped them to feel even more intertwined.

Shawn quickly learned by their first date that Grant struggled with understanding the concept of a healthy relationship. Shawn had been the one to ask him out, specifying that he would take care of the restaurant bill so Grant could relax for the night without having to worry about numbers or calculations. Despite this, Grant still brought his wallet, a pocket calculator, and a notepad, then secretly spent the first chunk of their date calculating how much he “owed,” planning to pay the Irishman at the end of the date. Luckily, the toy maker was good at reading people, so Grant’s little plan didn’t last very long before his calculator and notepad were taken away.

Shawn had also discovered on this same date that his smaller partner wasn’t the biggest fan of sudden, loud noises or quick motions, especially towards him. He understood why, having known even before they’d dated that Grant had been stuck in a nasty relationship with Joey for awhile after Henry left the studio. Joey’s torment seemed to effect Grant more than anything the ink machine had done to him. The accountant didn’t have many memories of his time as Fisher, the few he did were little blurs and sparks of memory. His time dating Joey, however, had stuck with him ever since it’d happened. Shawn didn’t mind speaking quieter and moving a little slower for him, so long as the man was happy and relaxed.

Grant meanwhile had learned that Shawn was a very loyal, protective partner despite his usual joking attitude. When push came to shove, Shawn knew how to put up a fight if need be. On their second date, Grant took Shawn to the park for a picnic and birdwatching. At one point, Shawn left to use the bathroom only to come back and see Grant close to tears under the tree they’d set up at because some punk had come by and stolen his camera. This caused Shawn to somehow immediately be able to point out the guy from a little ways down the sidewalk, run up to him, and punch him square in the nose. The guy was a head taller than him but Shawn didn’t care at all. He came back to his little accountant partner, camera in hand, and made sure to keep close to him for the rest of the date.

Grant had also discovered from their third date that Shawn wasn’t only fluent in both English and Irish, but he also knew a little bit of French. This led to Shawn being able to flirt with Grant in 3 languages, leaving him a flustered little mess afterward.

Today was going to be a special day for the both of them. This was their official first monthiversary, and of course they planned to celebrate. Shawn had found a nice Irish bar to take Grant to, and they’d agreed to split the bill so there wouldn’t be any extra dilemma.

The two flopped down back into their booth together tiredly after spending a solid 30 minutes on the dance floor. Shawn was laughing brightly and Grant had a deep blush on his face as he quietly giggled. Grant looks over to Shawn and quietly tells him he’s going to use the restroom then leaves. Shawn nods in understanding and stands to go get him his second glass of whiskey for the night, letting out a relaxed sigh as he watched his lover leave.

Grant comes back a moment later, seeming quiet. He sits down, glancing around the place a little before looking to his drink. Shawn is gently sipping his new glass as his boyfriend returns, only to glance over and notice him acting... odd.

Grant wasn’t much of a drinker, so he’d only gotten a glass of water to start off with. Now, for whatever reason, he seemed to be analyzing his glass as if it were a test tube full of chemicals in a science lab. He stirred his straw around, looked at the glass from multiple angles, even wafted the scent of the water towards him even though water shouldn’t have a smell in the first place. Shawn rose an eyebrow at his little accountant, tilting his head.

“Grant, dear... what are yah doin’?” He asked plainly.

Grant didn’t respond for a moment, before his body seemed to tense up. He quickly pushed the glass away to the opposite end of the table, his eyes wide as he backed against the seat. Shawn gave him an even more concerned look, gently wrapping an arm around him.

“Grant, a ghrá, what’s wrong? You can talk to me, sweetheart...”

Grant glances up at him, slowly hugging him and hiding in his chest, whispering. “I-I wanna go home...”

“Go home? The night just started, darling, are you sure?” He glances around then looks back to him, hugging him a little tighter and whispering. “What’s going on, baby? Another panic attack?” He gently runs a hand through his hair.

Grant shakes his head, tears filling his eyes. “S-Something’s wrong with my drink... I-it smells funny, I-I can’t help but think...”

Shawn meets his eyes, quickly growing more concerned. “Think... what?”

Grant tenses, looking around at the bar worriedly, before suddenly making eye contact with someone. He flinches and quickly looks back to Shawn, hugging him tighter, trying not to cry. “Sh-Shawn, p-please can we go home? P-Please...”

Shawn glances over towards the direction Grant had looked. He locks eyes with a tall, imposing, nasty looking man, who just gives him a sleazy smirk. The pieces seem to start clicking in Shawn’s head as he looks back down to his trembling lover. He sighs. “Here, we don’t have to go home just yet, we can leave here though...” he slides out from the booth and gently lifts Grant up into his arms, holding him closer than usual as he continues to glance at the creepy guy. Slowly the guy starts to approach them as the Irishman makes his way for the door, finally grabbing Shawn’s shoulder when he gets close enough.

“Now, listen here, little potato boy. That prize you got there isn’t yours to take~”

Grant visibly flinches, hiding his face in Shawn’s chest and trembling more, quietly whimpering. Shawn glances back at the creepy man with a glare, holding Grant closer.

“My sweet little Grant is more than a trophy, punk. Now, I recommend you get your dirty hands off me before I retract a disease.” Shawn glares harder, gritting his teeth.

The man just laughs, squeezing Shawn’s shoulder. “Fine, if you won’t give him to me, then I’ll just take him~!” He grabs the back of Grants shirt collar as he pushes Shawn forward, trying to yank the poor accountant from the toy maker’s grasp.

“SHAWN!” Grant cries out as Shawn falls forward, the wind being knocked out of him. Grant struggles helplessly in the mans grasp, only being half his size as the guy is easily able to keep him elevated off the ground.

The other patrons are quick to take notice of what’s happening, the music going quiet. The man notices that everyone’s starting to look at them, quickly slinging Grant over his shoulder and trying to make a run for it. Grant squirms in his grasp, punching and kicking as much as he possibly can, desperately crying out for help.

Shawn quickly runs over and tackles the guys legs, causing all three of them to fall into a pile. Grant is knocked from the mans hold and lands onto the floor in a heap, hitting the side of his face onto the wood and causing his nose to bleed. Shawn holds the guy down, punching him repeatedly as his face grows hot with anger. The guy starts fighting back, the two wrestling on the floor. It doesn’t last long though as two security guards quickly separate them. The manager runs over from behind the guards, looking at the three.

“What in the world is going on over here?!” She yells angrily.

Grant trembles, curling himself up into a ball on the floor and sobbing into his hands, breathing heavily. Shawn tries to pull away from the guards hold. “Ma’am, I promise I can explain, just please let me help him! I won’t punch the guy again, I promise!”

The woman pauses, then nods to the guard, who lets go. The toy maker quickly runs to Grants side, getting down beside him and gently lifting him into his arms, holding him tightly. Grant whimpers, gripping Shawn’s shirt and clinging to him weakly, quietly crying into his shoulder. Shawn gently rubs his back, stroking his hair again.

“Shh... shh... it’s okay, a ghrá, it’ll be alright now, I promise. I’ve got you...” Shawn whispers to him, repeating similar phrases.

The man looks at them angrily, then barks at the woman. “I was trying to take my drunk prize home and this crazy bastard just ran up and attacked me! He’s an absolute lunatic, I want him arrested!”

Shawn’s body tenses as he glances at the guy, glaring hard. “You absolute liar! You KNOW that’s not what happened! Grant doesn’t belong to you! He’s not an object!”

A few of the patrons quickly start joining in, all defending Shawn. The woman thinks for a moment, looking to Shawn.

“Mr. Flynn, you can go ahead and go. I’ll put that whiskey on your tab. Call when you get home and let me know if you’d like to press charges.” She turns to the nasty man. “As for you, you’ll be having a nice little chat with law enforcement when they get here...”

Shawn smiles, slowly standing, holding Grant in his arms again. “Thank you, ma’am. I’ll be sure to do that.” With that he leaves the building and carries his boyfriend out. He calls for a taxi and the two get in. Grant doesn’t let go of the Irishman the whole way, trying to keep his sobbing quiet.

They get to Shawn’s house and he carries his boyfriend inside. He sits down with him on the couch, holding him close. Grant finally pulls away a little, slowly looking up at Shawn and trembling. One of his cheeks is lined with a large bruise and his upper lip is covered in dried blood from his nose. He’s got a few other smaller blemishes around his face aswell, his eyes puffy and red from crying. Shawn doesn’t look much better, one of his eye swollen and purple, a bit of dried blood trickling from his mouth. He’s got a couple of bruises scattering his own face.

Grant looks at Shawn’s face, whimpering and letting out another sob, hiding his face in his hands. “I-I’m s-so s-sorry!”

Shawn gasps, quickly taking Grants hands from his face, gently cupping his cheek. “Oh, no no no, sweetheart, you don’t need to apologize to me. You didn’t do anything wrong...”

Grant sniffles. “I-I should’ve told you the truth, I-I didn’t... th-that man, I... I-I saw him in the bathroom... h-he kept staring at me, I-I didn’t know why. I-I’d heard a lot of stuff about people getting kidnapped at bars. O-One of the articles I remembered reading said that many victims had left their drinks alone only to come back and discover they tasted funny because someone had snuck sleeping pills into it. I-I think...” Grant whimpers, “I-I was his next target...” The poor little accountant started sobbing again. “I-I should’ve just told you when you asked and we could’ve left faster. Th-Then you wouldn’t had gotten hurt... I-I’m sorry, th-this is all my fault...”

Shawn’s eyes go wide. He slowly, gently, pulls Grant back into a hug, quietly shushing him as he stroked his hand through his hair again. “Baby... this wasn’t your fault at all... you did everything right. You let me know enough that I knew we needed to leave, and you didn’t just let him take you. I saw you fighting the guy, my strong little éan, and I’m so proud of you~” he smiles softly as his lover slowly looked up at him, sniffling. He gently wipes away his tears, giving him soft kisses on each of his little bruises, causing Grant to slowly relax and smile.

“Y-You... you are?” Grant blushes.

Shawn gives him a soft kiss on the lips, which Grant returns. “Of course, baby~”

Grant smiles happily, snuggling close to Shawn. They stay like that for awhile, Grant softly kissing Shawn’s bruises like how he’d done for him. After a moment Shawn stands and leaves, coming back quickly with a first aid kit and a couple of cold, wet rags. They clean the blood off of each other’s faces, then Shawn holds the rag to his eye to soothe it, Grant doing the same with the other rag and his cheek.

They lay down on the couch, Grant laying on Shawn’s chest as Shawn keeps his arm wrapped around him. They snuggle under a blanket and turn on a movie, the two of them slowly falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> “A ghrá” translates to “my love” in Irish  
> “éan” translates to “bird” in Irish


End file.
